Doommates
by YetAnotherSmutWriter
Summary: A new assignment from Hope's Peak Academy requires two randomly picked students to be roommates with a classmate. Shuichi didn't dislike the idea...until his randomly picked partner ended up being Miu. Despite all that he knows is going to occur in those two weeks, he'll try to survive the assignment anyways. Try...


**(AN: Hello! Sorry for the lack of updates on Personal Time as I've been writing on this! I wanted to take a bit of a break from Personal Time combined with the fact that I had a nice idea for a story. I'm really proud to present this to you all. (And hoped you enjoyed the random 1984 reference.) And worry not, Personal Time will continue after this story is done.**

 **I'd like to thank AO3 author LightTheNight for beta reading this chapter! Their help is greatly appreciated for this chapter! So much so, I decided to add them as a co-creator (on that site). I find it only fair for how much they helped me so far with this story. Take a look at their profile sometime, they got some really good stuff!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed and await the next chapter! Thank you for reading!)**

* * *

Shuichi Saihara didn't like this assignment. He didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't because of the idea. He was certainly pleased by it, albeit it being surprising upon first hearing. The assignment, that is, being Hope's Peak Academy pairing two random students of the class to live with each other for two weeks.

He even liked the intent of the idea. That is, the reason for this random pairing being to view the inner lives of your fellow classmates.

He even liked the sub-assignment within the project. That is, collaborating with your roommate during that short time on a project of their choosing, as long as it is of high-quality and mixes their talents together well.

And Shuichi's displeasure didn't come from the inconvenience of being away from home for some time.

His annoyance came from, however, the fact that his temporary roommate would be none other than the infamous Miu Iruma.

Those in Saihara's class would understand the fear the Ultimate Detective experienced when he first heard this pairing. It would be aptly described with the word that Class 78 student, Junko Enoshima, would constantly use: despair.

Two weeks together with a rude, crazy, obnoxious, and crude woman deemed with the title of Ultimate Inventor.

When it was first announced, the detective naturally had a talk with Miu. The exchange went exactly how he expected.

In midst of the conversation, he tried to convince Iruma for her to stay at his house with him and his uncle. Shuichi figured that if his uncle was there, then surely nothing too crazy could happen.

After walking away from the chat, Shuichi still couldn't figure out how he made arrangements for otherwise.

A couple of days before the due date, Shuichi tried to convince the inventor of a change of plans. However, his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Finally, a day before he had to leave for her home, Saihara's uncle managed to convince him to stay calm and not automatically assume the worst.

It worked on Shuichi. He managed to stay calm for the rest of the day. Shuichi's uncle could even swear he became happy, maybe excited at the visit.

Yet, when Shuichi finally made it to the inventor's home, he was first met with a loud explosion. Accompanied with it was a Miu a few minutes later that greeted him after he rang the doorbell, explaining the explosion away as a failed prototype of a new type of dildo.

And with that, all the fear and despair set back into Shuichi.

* * *

"So, this my crib, Poo-ichi! You like?"

Shuichi can't lie to himself. The inventor's home is quite nice.

Ever since it was etched in stone that Saihara was going to stay at Miu's place, Shuichi's mind naturally gravitated towards the worst. He pictured, at first, a house filled to the brim with crazy inventions of the sexual nature, porn magazines, and adult toys as the house would smell of oil and machinery.

Yet, now that he looks upon it…

Whilst the house does need a fixer-upper here and there, along with a few things needing to be picked up and cleaned, the only thing from Shuichi's original assumption that was true was the smell of oil – which, in a futile attempt, smelt like it was being combated with a room spray. The home looked like it made a genuine effort to be on the upkeep.

The house has only a single story. Shuichi can see the entire arrangement of the house from just the front door. To the right of him, an entrance to the family room which leads to – from what Shuichi can vaguely make out – the entrance to the kitchen and a glass door leading to the outside. And to the front of him, a hallway with a few doors to the sides and one door at the end of the hallway, slightly ajar currently.

"You do have a nice home Miu," Shuichi finally admits.

The girl puts her hands to her hips as she grunts a triumphant "Hmph" in response. Iruma starts her way down the hallway, waving her hand in the direction to indicate a command to follow her. The hallway isn't long and thus the journey is the same length. Miu opens a door closer to the end of the hall that's on her right.

"This is our guest room so you'll be staying here. Unpack your shit and make yourself comfortable and all that. Just make sure you don't get any splooge on the bedsheets when you're jacking off. I'm not washing that shit every night. I'm gonna go get comfortable."

Multiple times during the sentence, Shuichi wanted to object. The very last opportunity is demolished as the high-school girl swiftly leaves the room.

Saihara sighs with many emotions running through him. _"This is going to be a long two weeks."_

Shuichi takes a look at the Guest Room. The room is plain to put it simply. The bare walls have been painted a shade of blue; it was quite obvious it needed another paint job. There's only one wooden dresser in the room, packed against the right wall. The dust coating starts to make it clear the last time this room had been used. The dust on the desk against the left wall and the dust on the window seal above the bed in the upper-left corner confirmed it.

The young detective sets his bag down on the bed, wasting no time unpacking his belongings. Considering the very little he's taken, it's not long until the majority of his clothes is packed inside the one dresser in the room. The only thing left in the bag is toiletries Saihara resolved to put away later.

As Shuichi walks out of, now, his room towards the family room, he hears noises coming from the kitchen. _"Miu must be in there."_

Shuichi makes his way into the family room, granting him a better look of it than he did before.

The family room takes a more circular shape. Closest to the top wall is a couch with a love seat facing towards the room entrance. On the wall facing the outside garden – which Shuichi could tell needed much work – is a window on the left side and a glass door leading to the outside. Shuichi cracks a small smile as he gazes upon the gorgeously lit room due to the sunset. Between the two windows is a flat screen TV. Everything else about the room seems to be normal according to Shuichi. That is, family pictures and other pieces across the wall, a carpet in the middle of the room, and a few tables and other chairs in some corners and spaces.

The Ultimate Detective is reminded of his temporary roommate's current area as he hears other noises sounds from the kitchen. He looks to his right and sees Miu through the kitchen's entrance, messing with something on the counter. It takes a second or two before Shuichi notes something odd.

Miu is wearing pants, he knows that for sure. But he notices the absence of a shirt.

" _Well…she did say she was getting comfortable,"_ he reminds himself. But…that isn't what's unsettling him.

Then it hits him.

" _Wait…why don't I see a bra strap on…"_

The girl turns around and Shuichi nearly falls on the floor in surprise.

Confirming his suspicions, Miu isn't wearing a bra.

And, naturally, her breasts are on full display.

Shuichi naturally goes stiff upon first seeing this. He's unable to say anything as Miu, with her signature condescending smirk ever so present, sips a can of soda.

"Oh, hey Shuichi. You done packing?" She asks as she finishes her sip.

The young detective blinks a couple times to assure if this is a dream or not. He doesn't wake up. Yet, he can't figure out if that's a bad or good thing.

" _Wait, what? No, what am I thinking? Miu's my friend! But…what do I say about this?"_

A new smirk appears on the inventor's face as she goes to set down her drink on a nearby table. She then uses the both of her hands to lift and bounce her breasts, more blood rushing to Shuichi's face…letting go of them right after, to rest her hands on her hips.

"Damn, at least _try_ to pretend you're not staring," Iruma laughs. "I usually like to walk around naked when my folks ain't here, so you better get used to this."

She twirls a strand of her hair. "I usually ditch the pants as well, but I want to make it a bit harder for you if you decide to rape me."

The one word is enough to snap Shuichi back to reality as he lifts his hands up in defense. "What! No! I would never do that to you!"

Miu chuckles in response. "Look, I know you're a virgin and all, but can you at least not act like it?"

The young woman flops down on the couch, resting her head back. Shuichi, hesitantly, joins her on the couch sitting at the other far end.

A cursed silence lingers over the Iruma residence, the awkwardness seemingly having no impact on the inventor. The detective, in midst of the quiet, racks his brain on an ice-breaker until…

"So…where are your parents, Miu?"

"Well…hm. Have you ever heard of Okumura Aviation?"

Shuichi heart nearly stops at the name. "Y-yes! Are your parents the CEOs?"

The shock quickly disappears from Shuichi when he hears a bellowing laugh from the girl.

"Of course not, you fucking idiot! I swear, just saying that was worth your dumbass reaction alone."

Miu takes another sip of her soda. "Though…they both have an important position there. So, they're always off somewhere on some kinda business trip. The last I've seen them was two months ago."

A twinge of sympathy shoots through the detective. "Is that tough for you? Being alone I mean."

"Ha! Are you crazy? Having this place to myself 24/7 is the best feeling in the world, baby!"

Miu takes another sip of her soda, but Shuichi almost fails to notice her eyes batting off to the side. When the girl sets down her drink again, she immediately barks back.

"Hey! It was cute at first, I guess, but can you please stop staring at my tits?"

Shuichi quickly gets on the defensive. "I wasn't-"

"The hell you weren't! But, hey! I wouldn't blame ya! Who wouldn't stare after being granted the chance to gaze upon gorgeous girl Iruma's tits!"

Every passing second, Shuichi finds it hard to maintain eye contact. _"Ok, I have to address this."_

"Can you at least…put a shirt on Miu?"

This request hits a vein.

"Hey! This is my house! If I want to walk around with my tits hangin' out, I'm going to fuckin' do it. I'm not gonna conform to you just because _your_ virgin ass is uncomfortable!"

Finally, Miu's brass comments hit a vein in Shuichi.

"Look, Miu. You've been rude to me ever since I've walked in here. I'm getting really tired of it, so can you please just stop?!"

Iruma, as if instinctively, recoils in fear and embarrassment as Shuichi cringes in realization.

The two are silent as they stare at each other, unsure of what to say. Collectively, they both sit down, purposely avoiding the urge to glance at each other. Shuichi rubs his temple with a sigh.

" _I…didn't mean to- Ah!"_ Shuichi curses himself in his mind before he internally sighs. _"This really is going to be a long two weeks."_

Saihara's head remains still, but his eyes manage to grasp a look at the girl. He can clearly see across her face a look of embarrassment and guilt.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Miu. I…didn't mean to scream at you," Shuichi stammers out.

Awkward silence familiarizes itself with the room once more.

"Y-you can keep your shirt and bra off if you want. You're right. This is your house and I shouldn't tell you what to do in it."

Miu looks at Shuichi with shock. She quickly looks back off towards another direction as she picks up her drink.

"Uh…yeah, sure."

The girl takes another sip of the soda, the only sound echoing in the room.

" _A long two weeks, indeed."_

* * *

When Shuichi finished unloading his toiletries in the bathroom, luckily placed across from his bedroom, he starts to hear sounds coming from the door at the end of the hall, unluckily placed near his bedroom.

He strides out into the hall and walks over to the end door. _"Now that I think about it…Miu never told me what this room is…"_

Upon seeing the door ajar, the detective figures that privacy was not desired if Miu is down there. He opens the door and is met with a few things.

The first thing he is met with is the answer to this mysterious room.

He sees steps leading down to the rest of the room. From the top of the steps, the detective deduces this room to be a basement.

It takes him a couple seconds to figure this, due to the second thing he is met with. The answers to the enigma – the furnace in one corner, the hot water tank in another, and a washer and dryer – are masked by the amount of tech he sees littering across the floor and scattered all across all of the tables in the area. To keep the gadgets company are parts and tools.

The third thing he is met with is the amount of soot everywhere. Most of the tables and the walls are nearly black. _"I suppose that's natural. I did hear an explosion come from here."_ Whilst it is obvious in some areas that the soot had been attempted to be wiped away, there's still more clean-up to be desired.

The fourth and last thing he is met with is the low sound of, what he assumes to be, someone humming.

He looks around the basement for the source of the noise. His search soon stops when he sees Miu faced the other way as she sits on the floor, resting her back on the legs of a table. He hears her let out a questionable breath as her hands are placed just as questionably on her lap.

Shuichi starts to descend down the steps. When his footsteps echo in the basement, Miu, at almost light speed, stands right back up, facing Shuichi. The detective feels heat rise to his cheeks again when he sees her still without a bra.

"Shuichi! You fuckin' scared me…"

The inventor tries to discreetly wipe her hands on the side of her pants. However, the action does not pass by Saihara's sight. Following the wipe, he sees a smudged wet spot on the area she wiped against.

More blood rushes to Shuichi's cheeks in realization.

" _No…she wouldn't do that so openly… Not when I'm here…right?"_

"Hello? Earth to Poo-ichi!" Iruma calls, pulling Shuichi from his pondering.

The detective shakes his head, returning to the real world. He takes another glance at the basement before going down the steps again.

"So…you have a lab at home too?"

"You jokin'? Why wouldn't I?" Miu brags, picking up a crescent wrench and swirling it around her finger. "Of course, this place ain't as decked out as the one at Hope's Peak, but it's better than nothing."

"What was that explosion from earlier, anyway?"

The young inventor scoffs. "Oh, that?"

She walks over to a nearby table, picking up something with a purple-like color. It takes a while for Shuichi to figure it's a dildo. Or, more aptly, was a dildo, considering the lack of the head, leaving only the length and base that's covered in soot.

"I was making this robotic dildo."

"A robotic…dildo?"

"Yep!"

Miu stays silent with a pleased grin on her face as Shuichi stares at her in silence with a confused grin on his face.

"Could you…elaborate?"

Iruma rolls her eyes with a grunt. "Well…it was supposed to be this dildo that can self-thrust and cum inside you after a few minutes."

Shuichi takes a step back in shock. "W-what? Where would you even get the…"

The detective starts to trail off, his blush becoming more apparent.

"Y'know…the semen?"

Miu starts to bellow with laughter at his reaction. "Look at you! You can't even say the word 'cum.' Eh, guess I should've expected that from a fuckin' virgin!"

Miu takes a look at the toy and tosses it away in irritation. "But to answer your question, it wouldn't be actual cum. It would be this lube that looks and feels like cum. Trust me…it feels great."

The male Ultimate fidgets a bit at Miu's heavy breathing and moaning as she explained that.

"They…make that?" Saihara stammers, snapping Iruma from her trance.

"Yeah…you'd be surprised with the shit you find on the internet."

Miu waltzes back to the earlier table, picking up and inspecting random items.

"Okay, but…why did it explode?" Shuichi continues to interrogate.

"I dunno. Maybe the thrusting speed was too high? I'll try ten miles an hour instead of twenty next time."

Saihara opens his mouth to speak his mind, but closes it knowing no answer would satisfy him. Meanwhile, Miu strides over to another table, picking up another inventor of hers. Shuichi walks over to her to take a closer look, but even from far away he can tell the pink-colored device takes the shape of a small cube. Upon closer inspection, Shuichi could see small, heart-shaped lights protruding from the sides and top of the gadget, currently glowing red.

"Oh, here's a good one!" Miu exclaims. "I call this one Eden!"

"That look…interesting," Shuichi comments. "What does it do?"

"What does _'she'_ do," Miu corrects. "Basically, she's one of those virtual assistant things that are all the rage nowadays. But she doesn't tell you the fuckin' weather or useless shit like that… She does something a bit better, ya feel me?"

Shuichi internally sighs with a facepalm. _"I actually do."_

Iruma turns the box upside-down and flicks a switch on the bottom, the red lights disappearing. Placing it back on the table right-side-up, she begins her demonstration.

"Eden!" Miu calls.

" _Hello…how may I help you today?"_ The AI answers with a sensual tone. Shuichi was hardly surprised…

"Activate the…butt plug feature!"

Wordlessly, the top of the device opens. A second later, a butt plug pops out.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"That's…nice." Shuichi decides to answer. _"Though…how did she manage to fit that in that small box?"_

"And that's not all she can do, y'know? Eden! Activate the vibrating feature!"

Wordlessly again, the small device begins to vibrate, making quite a racket on the table.

"I'm telling ya', this baby can do anything! Check this shit out!"

Despite making an exclamation promising a plan, Miu turns towards the device in thought, unsure what else to do. She suddenly snaps her fingers in realization.

"Eden! Set the mood for the basement."

The device halts its vibrations. _"Setting the mood for: Basement."_

The detective darts his head in confusion when the lights immediately dim. Accompanying the dimmed lights is music playing from Eden, the music being of a sensual nature composed primarily of a saxophone.

Shuichi stands awkwardly in his spot as the music continues to play. His face turns to a redder color when he starts to see Miu also shift in her spot, twisting her legs suggestively.

"Oooh… I'm not gonna lie to you, Shuichi…but I'm feeling pretty in the mood now."

This is enough for Shuichi to finally work up the confidence to speak.

"Eden! Turn off the mood for the basement!"

" _Turning off the mood for: Basement."_

And with that, the lights brighten and the music fades away.

"Hey! The hell was that for?!" Miu shouts in frustration. "Whatever. I wouldn't fuck your virgin ass anyways…"

Shuichi exhales in relief. _"I will admit. Out of all of Miu's inventions, that one seemed…a little less crazy?"_

Miu takes only a glance at each table at the basement. Her face soon lights up when her eyes pass by an invention on the table not too far away. She rushes over to it with much excitement, Shuichi reluctantly following.

"This is a good one too! I call it the Genie Dildo!"

Shuichi awkwardly scratches his head. "The what…?" Shuichi shakes his head, deciding not to ask further if it meant not hearing the asinine name the device was given again. "What does it do?"

"It's a prototype for now, but basically, all you have to do is say its name and follow that with where you want to get fucked. And boom! It'll shoot over to that area and start vibrating!"

Shuichi remains silent, unsure what to say.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

Shuichi speaks up, now very sure what to say.

"N-No, I don't think that necessary, Miu."

"Hmph," Miu mumbles, setting down the device on the table. The detective can barely see the devilish smirk that follows.

"Well…too fucking bad!"

Blood drains from Saihara's face. "Miu…"

"Genie Dildo…my ass!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything else, Miu?"

Miu lifts up her head from her pillow. "No… I'm fine, really…"

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asks with concern. "It did…g-go in pretty hard. Do you need me to get you another icepack?"

Miu's fidgets on her bed, her butt squished up against two ice packs. "No… I'm good. Just lemme rest. Now, can you go?"

The detective lowers his head. "Okay…"

Before Saihara can leave the room, Miu calls out to him.

"Wait! There _is_ something you can do for me," she requests, with weakness apparent in her tone.

"What is it?"

"Remind me to destroy that fucking Genie Dildo when I wake up…"

Saihara sighs. "Sure…"

He closes the door to her room, shaking his head in disappointment.

" _A long two weeks, indeed…"_

* * *

A few hours later, night falls onto the city. For the first time, the Iruma residence is completely silent. No moans, no explosions, no vibrations…

The moonlight beams through the bedroom window, striking against Shuichi's face. He sighs as he pulls the bedsheets closer to him. Despite trying to fight it, a small grin creeps up to the detective's face. An overwhelming sense of tranquility washes over him. A sense of peace that he felt he fought many years for.

His eyes start to get heavy.

The grin dissipates from his face as he remembers the war for his well-deserved peace today. _"At least my expectations were met,"_ Shuichi grimly remarks. He runs a hand over his hair as he turns onto his left side.

His grin widens as he can swear to feel a tear trickle down the side of his face. It's all right now. Everything is all right. The struggle is finished. He had won the victory over Iruma.

He loves this peace.

* * *

When Shuichi wakes up again, he remarks two things, one of them a discovery of displeasure.

He finds himself on his back. He is a bit annoyed when he still sees the moonlight casting down on him.

He looks at his wristwatch due to the lack of a bedside table in the guestroom, and the lack of a bedside clock. 3:33 A.M.

Shuichi's arm flops back down on his bed. He closes his eyes hoping to drift off back to sleep once more as the room's cool air breezes over his bare lower body.

" _Wait…what?"_

He sits back up in fear as he looks further down the sheets. To his utter shock, he finds the covers pulled away and his pants pulled down, exposing his now erect cock.

A feeling of dread passes through Shuichi. _"I…I didn't go to bed like this. Who could've…"_

When Shuichi hears a moan come from his left, all color drains from his face. He turns his head to be met with a surprise he should've expected.

He sees Miu propped up on the dresser, her eyes closed. She's not wearing a bra, as per usual, but her pajama pants, adorned with a children's show mouse mascot, is pulled down to her knees. Group all this evidence with her hand moving in erratic movements over her private area, and the Ultimate Detective can only make one conclusion.

Miu is masturbating in his room.

The male Ultimate tries to emit a response, but the words stay stuck in his mouth. After enough internal struggling, the best he can manage to elicit is a weak and frightened…

"Miu…?"

The Ultimate Inventor's eyes shoot open, immediately filled with terror. "S-Shuichi!" She shouts in response.

She immediately pushes herself off the dresser, falling face-first onto the floor. She quickly stumbles up, heading towards the door. The detective calls out to her, his cries seemingly unheard by her.

"Miu! Get back here right now!" He finally calls out to her, anger brimming in his tone.

The young woman freezes in her tracks, sounding her signature shrill cry. She turns around, an ashamed expression clearly painted across her face despite her lowered head. Slowly and frightfully she steps over to Shuichi, now standing up with his pants pulled up.

"I'm…sorry for screaming at you," he sighs. "But…I what wanted to ask was… W-Was…"

The detective turns his head as the heat continues to settle in his cheeks. It takes all of his might not to look down at Miu right now. The action, if performed, would grant him a look at her bare vagina.

"C-can you…pull up your pants, please?"

Wordlessly, Miu does what she is requested. The detective silently turns his head back at her, unsure what to say, despite the millions of things he'd like to say.

"Miu…I may already know what you were doing, but I want you to tell me yourself. And explain _why_ you did it."

"I…uh…"

Her voice cracks when she speaks as she ponders on her next words.

"I was…feeling a bit horny so I…uh…decided to sneak in here and…uh…masturbate while watching you…sleep."

"And…my pants?"

Awkward silence passes for a few seconds before she answers. "I kinda got the urge to see your dick…so I pulled down your pants so I could…y'know… Have some eye candy to look at while I touch myself. Some… _meaty_ eye candy. I may have even…sucked on it a bit…"

Shuichi's face turns a deeper shade of red. The urge to scream at her comes over him but he decides to suppress it, showing his anger by sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose instead.

"Miu…I'm sure you already know this, but you can't just sneak into people's rooms and do… _that_ while they sleep."

The girl sheepishly nods her head in agreement.

"That's not only an invasion of privacy, but it's also disrespectful."

The girl nods her head again. Shuichi sighs at her now meek attitude.

"Look…let's just forget this ever happened, okay? Just…promise me you'll never do it again?"

There's a slight pause before Miu nods her head again, not putting Shuichi entirely at ease.

"If you want to…uh…relieve yourself, do it in your room, okay?"

For the final time, Miu nods her head. Shuichi sighs as he rubs his eyes and then his temples.

"G-good night, Miu."

Without ever speaking, Iruma leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Shuichi walks over to the door and is relieved to see the door is lockable. He wastes no time turning the lock.

He flops back down on his bed as he hears Miu's door slam closed.

" _A long two weeks indeed…"_

The detective's heavy eyes droop close once more. He almost drifts off to sleep again.

That is, until he hears some unmistakable moaning coming from, undoubtedly, Miu's room. He shoots his eyes open in irritation as the moaning gets louder. While Shuichi wishes to deny it, the little incident combined with now hearing her relieve herself is making his erection harder.

It's not until after he hears her scream in orgasm when he finally goes back to sleep.

* * *

The following days proceeded with much smaller incidents. As far as Shuichi could tell, Miu never snuck into his room again since the night of his first day of arrival. As much as he wanted to feel relieved, he wasn't sure whether this was a sign of better days to come, or the calm before a storm…

When the fifth day of the stay arrives, Shuichi showers and dresses as per usual.

He leaves his room and enters the family room to find the inventor relaxing on the couch and watching a children's program. As he expected, she's practically naked due to the absence of a shirt and bra, combined with the fact that she decided to ditch wearing pants around Shuichi ever since yesterday. The inventor is now only clad in a pair of black, lacy panties.

"I'm going to the library, Miu. I'll be back in about two hours or so."

"The library?" She asks, turning down the volume on the television a bit. "To do what?"

Shuichi raises an eyebrow. "To…read some books?"

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me about this? What if I wanted to go, too?!"

"W-Well…I…" Shuichi starts to stutter. "I just…didn't think you'd be interested?" Shuichi manages to say, immediately regretting saying so afterward.

As he suspected to happen next, the inventor's expression immediately sours.

"Oh…I see how it is."

"How…what is?"

"Nothing," she snaps back in response. "Just go. Didn't want to go to some nerdy ass place with your virgin ass anyways…"

The volume of the TV goes back up; as does the detective's regret and stress. He looks down in thought before addressing the girl again.

"If you want to, Miu, you can come to the library with me…if you want."

She turns back towards him. "Oh, so _now_ you want me to go with you?"

Saihara nods his head. _"The assignment's goal is essentially to spend as much time with our classmates as possible. It wouldn't be fair to just abandon Miu like that."_

Iruma immediately leaps from the couch, grinning. "Give me a couple minutes to get dressed!"

A couple of minutes, however, morphed into twenty minutes. Shuichi sits on the couch, drumming his fingers, unsurprised at the additional time.

He vaguely hears her bedroom door opening. Shuichi turns his head towards that direction as she emerges from the hallway. When he does see her, his eyes nearly bulge out his skull.

Miu is wearing a pink, short-sleeve crop-top, a type of stitching lined down the front of the shirt. Accompanied with it are a black pair of pants. The crop-top has much more length to be desired, as her outfit sexily shows off her midriff. Her hair is down as usual and around her neck is her usual choker, this time paired with a necklace of a gear.

It takes a second for Shuichi to stop staring at the young woman. Unfortunately for him, Iruma still notices.

"I take it you like what I'm wearing?" She asks, a wink following.

"W-what? N-no, of course- I mean…yes, I like what you're wearing, but not in that…"

Miu breaks into her signature laugh. "I should've expected a virgin like you to get turned on by this!"

She quickly heads out the front door, Shuichi shaking his head before he does the same.

* * *

Shuichi rubs his eyes, putting down the book in the process. He ganders a look at the page count. _"Over sixty already?"_

He takes a look at the library. The building is small, yet comfy. Not to mention, Shuichi likes the selections better than other nearby libraries, and he wasn't prepared to travel an insane distance to get even better book titles.

Now that he looks at it, he remarks how little populated the building is. Shuichi knows that this library is never crowded, but even now it seems pretty empty. He vaguely remembers only seeing three patrons when he first walked in. It seems staff suffers the same fate, as Shuichi saw one librarian at a desk near the entrance, the only other he's seen is the one sitting at a desk across from their table.

Shuichi takes a look back at their table. The only other things occupying the table was three books, all belonging to Miu. Shuichi instinctively knows that Miu would never read those books, be it here or even if she checked them out.

He looks up from the table to take a look at his classmate, whose head is being blocked by a book. Said book regarding the subject of mechatronics.

The young detective rubs his eyes once more and buries himself back into his book once more. Through his book, he can hear Miu drop her book on her legs in frustration and tiredness.

"Whatcha reading there?" She inquires, no regards for her volume.

Shuichi lowers his book, putting his finger to his mouth and making a shushing noise. Miu rolls her eyes in response. "What are you reading?" She asks much lower.

"Well… I'm reading this story where the main character is a defense attorney. He's defending this man who's been accused of murdering three people inside a hotel. It's…interesting, so far."

Miu's eyes squint upon hearing. "Hey…isn't that same concept from a game! Yeah, I remember playing that one day! Or…well, actually, that Chiaki chick from Class 77 showed me once."

Shuichi looks down in thought. "Actually…I think you're right. I suppose they have some novel adaptions, then?"

"So…who did it?"

Shuichi scratches his head, narrowing his eyes. "Huh?"

"Well…you're the Ultimate Detective and all that shit, aren't ya? So…you should know who did it already!"

"Well…no, I don't," Shuichi admits. "The story hasn't given me enough clues yet."

Shuichi delves back into his book, hearing Iruma sigh as soon as he does.

"I'm fuckin' bored! When are we gonna go?"

It's now Shuichi's turn to sigh. "Just let me finish this chapter first, okay?"

The young detective could practically see Iruma roll eyes behind his book. Shuichi turns to the next page, soon immersing himself in the story once more. Shuichi suspects that Miu has given up on trying to do some reading, noting the lack of the sound of turning pages from her end.

What concerns the detective, however, is the amount of fidgeting he hears coming from her seat. The image of the story in his mind is temporarily interrupted by an image of the incident between Saihara and Iruma a couple nights ago. Shuichi shakes his head to rid himself of the image.

An uneventful minute passes by until Shuichi feels something press up against the crotch of his pants. Frightened at the foreign touch, he looks down to see absolutely nothing there. A bead of sweat makes its way onto his face as he looks up at Miu. The inventor is looking off in another direction, likely not seeing Shuichi's reaction. Before Saihara delves into the book once more, he takes note of Miu's extremely relaxed position, slumping and leaning back in her chair. From the corner of his eye, he could see that her shoes were off, laying on the side of her chair…

When Shuichi feels something press against his lower area again, it's not even a full minute. And when Shuichi looks down again, it seems the culprit didn't much care on getting caught.

Save for some blood remaining in his cheeks, blood rushes from Shuichi's face. To the detective's dismay, it seems that his blood quickly decided it would rather rush to his penis.

Shuichi's first thought is to stand up angrily from the table, screaming at Iruma for doing such a thing in a public place. However, his mind soon discounted the idea, considering a slew of problems it would cause. Screaming that may lead to being kicked out, if not banned, from the library, and embarrassing the both of them. Accompanying the fact is that standing up would lead his fully erect cock, poking out from in his pants, to being exposed to the whole library. Or, specifically, the librarian not too far away.

Shuichi starts to sweat upon being faced with this dilemma. Realizing he's stapled to his chair for the time being, he decides to make a calmer approach.

"M-M-M-Miu," he stutters out under his voice. "What are y-you doing?"

Her foot not pausing, Miu looks over to her left to check if the coast is clear regarding the nearby librarian. The older woman briefly looks up at the two, seemingly oblivious of the degeneracy occurring.

"I told you I was bored," she answers with a wink. "Now, can you stop acting like a virgin and stop pretending you're not enjoying this?"

Shuichi swallows a huge lump in his throat as Miu quickens her foot's rubbing. _"W-well…I am…enjoying…"_

Shuichi shakes his head. _"N-no! We shouldn't be doing this!"_

"Miu…" Shuichi snaps back, still making his voice remain low. "You need to stop this…" he continues, barely hearing the sound of something being unzipped.

When his mind finally does fully register him hearing the sound, he doesn't pay attention to it long when the feeling of something warm and sweaty grasps his cock. Another bead of sweat forms and drips down in realization. Miu's feet begin pumping up and down his length.

Shuichi takes another look at the librarian before closing his eyes. He closes them for multiple reasons. Fear, defeat…pleasure…

"Miu…please stop…" he whispers with a whimper.

He feels Miu's foot pull down on his boxers, his dick springing free from them. A wave of pleasure surges through the male high school student as the outside air gently blows against him. Miu's feet take hold of his cock once more, the cold temperature from earlier gone as a warm feeling causes him to stifle back a moan. Shuichi tightly bites on his lower lip as Iruma begins pumping him again.

A series of stifled and pathetic moans spill out of Shuichi as his roommate continues to pump his cock. Shuichi takes another look at the librarian, still oblivious to the transpiring event. He soon feels Miu tightly grasp and massage the tip of his dick.

Shuichi knows that trying to tell her to stop would be useless. He also acknowledges the potential danger of doing so. With the number of moans being held back, if he opens his mouth, even just be a little, he knows that he'd be questioned for the strange noise.

Miu snatches another look at the librarian, this time with a look of annoyance on her face. The woman continues to type pitifully slow at her computer's keyboard. "This fuckin' bitch…" Miu mouths.

The female Ultimate's eyes then connect with Shuichi again as she begins to pump faster, her soles working along his entire length. Saihara leans his head forward as he bites his lip harder. He can swear he tastes a bit of blood.

Suddenly, the scooting of a chair catches both of their attention. Shuichi breathes a sigh of relief when Miu takes her feet off his cock. The nearby librarian rises from her seat, still unaware of Miu's odd position, Shuichi's frightened look, or the smell of sex lingering in the air. The older woman saunters to another part of the library, leaving the two Ultimate students entirely alone in this section.

"Miu…that was really-"

Shuichi pauses his scolding to note that Miu's seat is suddenly empty. He doesn't wonder very long on where she is when he feels something hot and wet engulf the tip of his member. His fear doesn't falter as he looks down to see Miu beneath the table, sucking him off.

"M-Miu!" Shuichi screams, unable to hold his excitement back. His eyes widen as he takes a glance to assure nobody heard that. "T-this is even m-more…"

Shuichi's cock leaves Miu's mouth but soon is trapped between Miu's hand. She pumps his entire length eagerly.

"Come on, you're literally getting a blowjob _and_ a handjob," she whispers back angrily. "Can't you just enjoy this?"

And with that, her mouth envelops the Ultimate Detective's member once more.

Shuichi's breath labors. His mind continues to object to this moment, one of his objections suddenly being spoken to Miu.

"Please…stop…"

The girl takes his head out her mouth to speak again, yet still pumping him. "Look…if you really hate what I'm doing _that_ much…then just get up. There's no one over here, so it's not like anyone would see your boner…"

Shuichi stops objecting for a moment to process her words, realizing she's right. _"I…could just get up."_

However, Shuichi finds himself still stapled to his chair as Miu continues to jerk him. His mind continues to prompt the young detective to get up and leave the library, but he finds it hard to even budge from the seat. It just felt so… _good…_

Suddenly, his mind's desire to quit and leave his seat start to diminish. When they all finally stop, he hears only two words in his head.

 _Accept it._

When he feels Miu's hand rub and massage the head of his penis, he takes in a huge breath as he throws his head back. Suddenly, a small moan escapes him, not as repressed as before. Miu smiles at this sight.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, baby!" She declares excitedly, her voice not too low.

Miu's hand's movements quicken its pace whilst her mouth encases the tip of the male student's cock. Shuichi suppresses, what he thinks to be, the loudest moan that'd ever sound from him as the pleasure of being jerked and sucked off goes through him all at once.

Every emotion the detective has held before this moment has dissipated. All the worry about the two-week visit with Miu, the irritation he had with Miu, even the stress he maintained up until this point…it all releases from his soul. He feels free of bonds he wasn't even aware were originally there. Everything around him disappears…the books, the table…even the entire library. It all disappears leaving only Shuichi and Miu at this moment.

As soon as Saihara quits from these emotions, the famed feeling arises within him.

"C-cumming…" he whispers, only barely audible to Miu.

Iruma takes the detective's member out her mouth, her pumping getting faster. "Damn, you're cumming already? I'm surprised your virgin ass lasted this long."

Even through his closed eyes, Shuichi can see the illuminating smile beaming from Miu. Her strokes begin to slow down, yet she uses this speed as an opportunity to run her hand over the entire length of the member. The need to orgasm grows stronger in Shuichi.

Finally, when she strokes him at a speed he never knew possible, release blissfully comes.

His eyes and mouth shut as he throws his head back. He doesn't even try to look down at Miu as he's cumming, knowing that he's probably getting buckets on her face. All he can feel is his sperm releasing from him as if he hadn't had an orgasm in years.

The feeling soon passes away and Shuichi opens his eyes. He looks down at Miu who's face is the most excited he's ever seen her. However, his mouth nearly drops when he sees just how much cum he coated over her face. He doesn't fail to notice some of his semen made way onto some of her clothes and a spot on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Miu…"

"What are you apologizing for?" Miu asks, excitement obviously bubbling in her voice. "That was…awesome!"

He can see her trying to wipe off his seed from her face, her futile attempts involving her arm and the collar of her shirt. Annoyed, she gets from under the table and places herself on Shuichi's lap, sporting the most amorous look on her face.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

She hops off Shuichi's lap walking towards the restrooms, thankfully close by. Shuichi quickly puts his privates back in his pants and zips them up, heading to the bathroom with her. The young girl decides to enter the woman's bathroom, Shuichi following her in.

The male Ultimate student stands behind the Ultimate Inventor as she uses many paper towels from the dispenser to wipe Shuichi's ejaculate from her face.

When she finally finishes, Shuichi isn't too surprised to hear her yelp in excitement.

"Holy shit! That was fuckin' epic!" Miu exclaims, soon slamming her hands on the counter belonging to the row of sinks. "I didn't know that dick of yours could cum so much! You must've been really pent-up to let it all out like a water hose! You really made a fuckin' mess!"

Miu prepares to shout something else but abandons it to say something else. She begins to twirl her hair as she looks off in another direction in shame. "Well…I mean…I had better. It's just…that wasn't bad…for a virgin."

Shuichi can hear her take in a breath as if preparing to speak again whilst she turns around to face him. However, as soon as she faces the detective, he rushes her and plants a deep kiss on her lips. Iruma is shocked for a second or two when it happens but decides to reciprocate the kiss.

The two's make-out session starts to get more passionate as Shuichi presses Miu more up against the counter, eventually to the point where she's sitting on top it. But neither of them cared. The only thing that mattered to them at this moment was each other. The world around them is their playground, meant to support the couple's amorous actions.

Shuichi decides to break up the kiss to catch a breath. Both of them open their eyes as they pant heavily. They stare down at their partner's soul with a lustful look in their eyes. Shuichi pulls her off the counter and into one of the stalls, the door closing with a click of a lock following.

Shuichi's hands explore Miu's entire body as he plants kisses along her neck and shoulder. The detective smiles to himself inside his head as he sees Miu completely melt when he takes control. Her submissive and brash attitude completely dissipates, leaving her nothing but a moaning and squirming mess.

The male Ultimate's hands make their way to the inventor's pants. He unfastens the button and pulls the zipper down. Her pants remain open, showing off her panties just by a little bit. However, Shuichi knows, his hand would be less restricted down her panties with her pants unzipped.

Like a bullet, Shuichi's hand disappears down Miu's lacy, black undergarments. His hand begins to make circular motions on her pussy, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. After enough teasing, he decides to stick two fingers inside of her. The young female inventor nearly screams as Shuichi begins pumping his fingers.

Iruma backs into and leans further into one of the stall's walls as Shuichi continues to work his fingers. The detective leans forward to plant a kiss on his partner's neck. After hearing Miu moan "faster" under her breath, he begins to make his hands pick up speed, adding in another finger.

As Shuichi continues to finger her, Miu tends her hands to the hem of her top, pulling the layer of clothing off from her body and leaving it to drop to the floor.

"No bra?" Shuichi notices.

"Are you seriously asking that now?"

The Ultimate Inventor is promptly silenced, only left to hum a moan, as Shuichi's mouth sucks on Miu's right nipple, leaving Miu nearly screaming an "Oh yes!" The detective adds in another finger as well as more speed to his hands as Miu's left hands tend to the nipple on the same side.

"S-Shuichi! I'm…I'm!"

Saihara leans in to whisper in her ear. "Are you cumming?"

Shuichi takes the moan sounding from her as a yes.

"Then…" Shuichi begins, with the lewdest tone he can manage.

"Cum."

With that, Iruma begins to scream in climax, the detective's finger soon coated with her juices. Her scream was only one second; however, her orgasm lasts for almost a minute.

When the climax subsides, Shuichi pulls his finger out from her and seductively licks them.

However, Shuichi's sexually dominant trance flickers greatly when his partner drops to the floor.

"M-Miu! Are you o-"

"Just…g-give me a fuckin' sec."

Shuichi slowly descends to his knees to join the floor with Miu. The latter is silent as the detective leans in to plant a deep kiss on her lips. After a few seconds, he tries to pull away, but Iruma snakes her arms around his back to keep him placed where he is.

She's the one to instigate the kiss this time, her grasping arms making sure to make it lasts longer. The girl soon instigates another activity during their make-out session. Her tongue begins to play with Shuichi's as their lips stay connected. Shuichi is hesitant but soon returns the gesture, yet still hesitant whilst doing so.

Finally, Miu breaks off the kiss to catch a breath. Her eyes burn his lustful passion as she stares at the detective. Saihara does the same, unsure what to say during this moment.

After a minute of silence, Miu pushes Saihara away from her. The male Ultimate is confused for a moment, his mind immediately dashing to thoughts of him committing a misdeed to anger her. They don't qualm as Miu rises to her feet, standing over him as if she was triumphant.

However, Shuichi temporary nervousness ends up being just that: temporary. The young woman pulls down her pants, the garment falling to the floor still wrapped around her ankles. Her panties soon fall down with them.

It takes all of Shuichi's wherewithal to not drop his jaw.

In all its glory shines Miu's pussy.

Saihara swallows the growing lump in his throat as he feels more blood fill us his member. Miu scoffs at the sight.

"What's with that reaction? Didn't you just finger me?" Miu soon rolls her eyes. "Where'd that dom attitude of yours go? Don't tell me you went all limp-dicked and submissive again just because you came!"

Iruma chuckles to herself when Shuichi starts to stumble on his answer.

"Whatever," she finishes chuckling to herself. Suddenly, a look of lustful excitement shoots through her eyes. "Stand up…there's this one thing I always wanted to try!"

It takes the young detective a second or two to do so, the action accompanied by a stumble and a curse, but he's soon on his feet.

Miu takes it to herself to pull away all of the garment still adorning Shuichi. She eagerly, not to Saihara's surprise, begins with his pants. With an unbutton and an unzip, the pants drop to the floor. Shuichi shakes his head, rapidly blinking his eyes. He swears to himself that he saw her lick her lips as she stares on at the bulge nearly tearing through the white boxers. It's not long until they join the floor with the other casted undergarments.

The male Ultimate then twists his eyebrows when Miu pushes away from to lean on the opposite wall with her hands. Shuichi prepares his question in his mind as he stares on at her ample ass, sticking out like an inviting tease.

"What are you…?"

"I want you to hotdog me!"

Shuichi repeats the request in his mind for what seems like an infinite amount of times. And, to his ever-growing confusion, the request made less sense with every repeat.

"You want me to what?"

Iruma turns around and leans her back against the stall wall. "What, haven't you used the internet before?"

" _What's the correlation between those two?"_

"It's when a guy shoves his cock between a girl's ass cheeks and rubs it between them!" She punctuates with a wink. "Think of it like a boob job, but with my butt!"

"I see?" He replies, his tone greatly implying that he is a bit weirded out with the idea. _"Who…comes up with these things?"_

Miu assumes her original position. "Now, get the fuck over here and put that dick between me!"

The Ultimate is hesitant but he soon obeys the first part of Miu's command.

Almost as if it was first impulse, Shuichi begins to feel her ample cheeks. _"It's so…smooth,"_ he comments inside his head. As he continues to feel around, he soon hears the sound of Miu letting free some soft moans. A couple seconds after that he then hears the sounds of squishing. His eyes look up from Miu's lower half to her torso and he notices her right arm angled downwards, moving in a suggestive way.

"Come on…enough teasing…" Saihara manages to barely hear through her moans.

Shuichi's hands separate from her rear, one hand dropping to his side as the other grasps his cock. He finds another lump grow in his throat as he considers how to obey the second part of Miu's earlier command. The lump is soon taken care of as he sticks his member between the inventor's backside, the base and the tip still shown, the length of the penis concealed between the cheeks.

When he finally does he's unsure what to do next. Suddenly, another shouting command erupts from Miu.

"Okay, now start pumpin'!"

Even though he attempts to hold it back, a sigh escapes pasts Shuichi's lips. He bucks his hips forward a bit and then pulls back.

He continues to slowly repeat this process as the sounds of Miu's pussy begin again. Miu throws her head back muttering an "Aw, fuck" as she continues to finger herself.

"Come on! Go faster!"

To both of their pleasure, Shuichi obliges. When he does, an electrifying feeling continues to thunder through his body. He forfeits the thought of attempting to hold back a moan. All the while, his partner's fingers continue to rummage her folds, another finger being added in the process.

Shuichi takes his hands and tightly grasps the inventor's ass, squeezing her cheeks further around his dick. The male partner nearly yells in gratification while Miu's unoccupied hand plays with one of her nipples.

Saihara then presses Miu further up against the wall, the inventor soon stopping one of her tasks. He continues to thrust harder as Miu turns his head to look back at him, the latter planting a deep kiss on her lips. When Shuichi pulls away, Miu decides to give him another one, this time lasting longer.

However, Iruma interrupts the session, pulling away only by a little. Her weighed breaths and lustful moans track speed until both her lips and eyes shut, her signature shrill sounding from her.

"Did you just…cum?"

"Yeah…" Miu confirms after catching her breath. "But…please…keep fuckin' going."

Iruma leans back to her original position and Shuichi follows her command. His thrusts do not wait to pick up speed as the feeling of ultimate satisfaction begins to arise.

"Miu…I'm about to…"

He cannot find himself to say the word as his orgasm sweeps through him.

Several spurts of semen shoot from him, nearly all landing on Miu. Her rear receives most of the result as several shots land all across her back. By the time the climax subsides, Shuichi sees that her entire back is painted in his cum.

He pulls out and both of them drop onto the floor.

All is silent for the next few minutes save for the discording noises of heavy breathing. Though he attempts to fight it, Shuichi's eyes shut for only a moment.

* * *

When they open again, the Ultimate, his face and attitude painted with confusion, finds himself in the Guest Room. The soft feeling of a mattress on his back confirms where he currently is, the detective sitting up with a rush. He massages his eyes as he looks at his watch to find it was almost 2 in the morning.

" _Did…I just forget everything that happened after that? Including getting back here?"_

As soon as that thought mutters inside his head, the memory runs back to him. He runs his hands through his hair in disbelief as the moments of their degeneracy in that library's evening.

" _How am I going to look at Miu the same way after this?"_

The troublesome thoughts trample Shuichi's mind for what it seemed the whole night. It's not until fifteen minutes past two when the memory falters and his eyes weigh.

" _This is going to be a long two weeks."_

Saihara's eyes shoot back open when he begins Miu's moaning across the hall. He facepalms as it doesn't take long for him to hear her moans reach a point indicating release. His eyes droop back closed, eventually.

" _A long two weeks indeed."_

* * *

That night, Shuichi has an interesting dream.

The Ultimate Detective, at first, thinks it not as a dream. He couldn't tell if it's because of how real if felt or the likeliness of it happening in real life.

The dream being, that is, Miu sneaking into his room that night. Saihara manages to hear the door opening, despite his roommate creaking open the door slowly. It's hard for him to notice from across the room, but when she approaches the bed, he takes note of any absence of clothes on her.

Shuichi's first impulse is to speak up. The desire to do so seems natural to him considering the event between them a couple nights ago. Accompanied with the fact that the dream seemed so real. However, even in his half-asleep haze, Shuichi remembers that he made habit of locking the door ever since that night. _"There's…no way she could've gotten in, right?"_

He concludes that this, in fact, is a dream in result of the amorous activity the roommates shared in the library. The urge to speak out against Miu's presence soon perishes as he lets her pull down his pants, his erect cock springing free.

Shuichi closes his eyes in pleasure as dream Iruma begins to stroke him at a medium pace, the young woman playing with herself as well. He conceals his groans within the depths of his throat as the feeling of orgasm does not take long to arise.

Dream Shuichi soon releases onto Miu's hand, her hand doused in his seed. His dick soon softens as Miu looks at her hand in thought. She darts her head around the room as if trying to find something to wipe away the evidence. She soon shrugs and licks her hand clean and then tucks the detective's member back in his pants, the semen soon staining the garment.

She waltzes out the room and Shuichi's dream ends.

* * *

After Shuichi wakes up that morning and, embarrassingly, changes his pants due to his sexually-clouded dream, he meets Miu in the family room. The Ultimate Inventor sits on the couch, another children's program blaring from the television. He barely pays mind to the fact of her nearly naked figure.

Saihara attempts to evade an awkward discussion, slowly tip-toeing past the couch Miu is slouching on. However, his attempt is thwarted when the program cuts to a commercial. The one second of a blank screen between the cuts is enough for Miu to notice Shuichi's reflection in the screen, the male Ultimate noticing it as well. Iruma soon twirls around to face the detective, the two of them staring at each other in silence…


End file.
